Konoha meet the Sabaku siblings
by Darken.For.Tear.Drops
Summary: Ten years ago the Sabaku siblings lost their parents, and had to move to Suna to live with their Grand-mother Chiyo. Now they are moving back to Konoha, because of Nagato's, and Sasori's job. What will happen now, they're back in Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

**~ Sunagakure no Sato, late March ~**

In a somewhat Japanese Traditional two story house in Suna, in a washitsu room, sat an old woman, drinking tea from a dark brown tea bowl, sitting at a low table, looking out at the sandy garden, through the open shoji door.

She had her grey hair almost reached her shoulders, her dark eyes held wisdom, and cheerfulness. She was slightly tanned from the weather, and had many wrinkles. She was 5'5", wearing a long tanned skirt, and a white blouse. Her feet were bare, so not to ruin the Tatami mat floor.

She heard a knock, and placed her tea bowl down, and stood. She slid open the Fusuma door, and put on her house slippers, before making her way towards the front door. At the Genkan, she slips off the slippers, and put on wooden getas, before stepping down from the raised floor, and sliding open the wooden front door.

There before her was a man, behind him are six children, she knew very well. There was four boys, and two girls.

The oldest boy, had almost shoulder length red hair, and grey eyes. He was quite tall for the age of twelve, he wore an open white shirt, with a black t-shirt under it, jeans, and sneakers. Using one arm, he was holding the youngest out of all the children, and the youngest girl.

She was small for a five year old, and had just past shoulder length pink hair, curled into ringlets, and big green eyes. She wore Gothic Lolita, which was a white lace petticoat under a knee-length black skirt, a black victorain-style blouse with lace trim, and lace-capped sleeves, with bat stud earrings, knee length black socks, and Mary Jane flats. One of her arms was around the older boys neck, while the other held her grey bunny with brown eyes, wearing a mini black top hat, and a black waist coat.

Holding the boy's free hand, was the youngest of the boys. He too was five years old, and had somewhat spiky, messy red hair. His eyes were a light turquoise, and ringed with black shadows. He wore black pants, sneakers, and a long sleeved red top.

Holding the young boy's other hand, was the oldest girl. She was seven years old, with her sandy blonde hair up into four ponytails, and had teal eyes. She was wearing a black knee-length skirt, a short sleeved purple top, knee length striped black, and purple socks, and black sneakers.

On her other had was a ten year old boy. He had messy red hair, and big brown eyes. He wore a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, and sneakers. He held with his free hand, the last boy. He was seven years old, with somewhat messy brown hair, and dark eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

Beside the children was about twelve suitcases.

"Sabaku Chiyo?" The man asked.

"Hai." Chiyo answered, wondering why this man had her grand-children.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but your son, and daughter-in-law, have died in a car crash. You are now the legal guardian of your six grand-children, till Sabaku Nagato turns the age of twenty. Again I'm sorry for your loss." He bowed to her, before walking to the car in front of the house, and leaving.

Chiyo felt the air leave her lungs, and tears came to her eyes. She looked at her grand-children in front of her, and stopped herself from breaking down. She had to be strong to take care of them. She could cry later, when they were all asleep. She forced a weak grin, as she looked at them.

"Well let's not stand here all day. You must be tired from the long travel from Konoha, so let old Chiyo-baa-san make you some nice tea." She said, letting them enter the genkan, as she took hold of some of the suit cases.

The oldest, Nagato, placed his sister down, and helped his Grand-mother with the suit cases, as his younger brother helped the younger children take off their shoes, and place them in the getabako, before putting slippers on, and standing them on the raised floor.

* * *

**~ 10 years later, Sunagakure no Sato, Mid-March, Monday, 6:20 pm ~**

In a somewhat Japanese Traditional style two story house, in a kitchen, with wooden counter tops, wood cupboards, with a built in gas-stove, with a fish grill. In front of the window, was the sink, with a metal dish rack. On the counter top was a silver rice cooker, a silver microwave oven, a electric toaster oven, and a wooden copping board. Fixed on the wall was the water boiler, and placed next to it was the silver refrigerator. There was a round table, with four chairs in the corner of the kitchen, but it wasn't enough for the family of seven.

The kitchen was painted a light cream, and the floors was wooden.

A woman of around the age 73, with shoulder length grey hair, dark eyes, wearing a long tanned skirt, white house slippers, and a sandy brown blouse, about 5'5", was putting on the rice cooker, before she started to grill some fish. Cutting up some vegetables at the copping board, was a 22 year old man, with grey eyes, and shoulder length red hair, he was 6'7", lean, toned, a bit lanky, and pale, which was strange for living in a place like Suna. He wore a black band t-shirt, with a partly open white shirt, black pants, and white house slippers. Pressed to his ear was the house's cordless phone.

"Konoha? You want me to move all the way to Konohagakure no Sato? The reason I worked for you Pein, is because you let me work long distance. What am I meant to do with my younger siblings? Leave them here with Sasori, and Baa-sama? I'm their guardian, Pein." He growled in the phone, cutting the vegetables harder, to let out his anger.

_"I need you here, in Konoha. And I will need Sasori too. And before you go on about your not leaving your younger siblings with your Grand-mother, remember you are their guardian, which means you can bring them with you, Nagato. Then Chiyo can have some peace, without Temari trying to kill Kankuro." _Pein's calm, and deep voice came across the phone.

"But Temari, and Kankuro are going to start their Third year in April, and Gaara, and Sakura already passed the entrance exam for Suna's high school. We've most likely missed the ones in Konoha. And what about their friends?" Nagato asked, trying to think of something to stop from moving, as Chiyo took the cut vegetables to cook, and he cleaned the knife, and copping board.

_"Konoha Academy hasn't given their entrance exam yet. It's a good school, Jugo goes there, and Moegi goes to their Elementary school there. Anyway, doesn't Temari have a boyfriend down here? Doesn't Kankuro have, about 2 friends, that he isn't even that close with? And don't Gaara, and Sakura have no friends?" _Pein asked, shooting down every excuse Nagato came up with.

"What about a house? School is all nice, and good, but it's nothing without a house." Nagato said, feeling a little smug, that because of that Pein may not make him move.

Pein knew Nagato didn't have enough to buy a house, big enough for the six of them in Konoha.

_"That's why I bought you a house, like the one your living in now, but in Konoha. It's walking distance to the train station, prefect for Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Sakura to get the train to nearer the school. You know I wouldn't be asking, if I didn't need the both of you here. I know how much you don't like Konoha, but Nagato, I need both of you here." _Pein told him.

Nagato sighed, in defeat. Knowing he wouldn't be able to come up with another excuse, and because of the guilt from what Pein said, he wouldn't be able to say no.

"Fine, we'll move to Konoha. But you better make sure, the house has everything we need." Nagato told him.

_"Of course, Nagato. See you in a week."_Pein said, with a smirk in his voice before hanging up.

"A week?" He shouted, putting the phone back on in it's place. "He wants me there in a week? Shimatta. How am I meant to tell them?"

"Calm down, and think happy thoughts, like how Sasori will act like when he finds out." Chiyo told him.

Nagato chuckled, before a smirk took over his face.

"Nii-chan!"

Nagato looked up in time to see his youngest sister, throwing herself at him. He caught her, and held her so she was resting on his hip, like when she was younger. His youngest brother leaned in the door frame watching his twin, and older brother.

Though Sakura was 15 years old, she was only 4'8", and acted child-like. Her waist length pale pink hair, was curled into ringlets, and she had a headband with a black bow on the right side. She was wearing a white petticoat, with a knee-length black skirt over it, a ruffled black victorian-style blouse with sleeves that stopped just passed her elbows, black tights, black metal skull studs, black lace fingerless gloves, and house slippers. She had a tattoo of the kanji for 'Love' on the inside of her right wrist, in red. While one arm was wrapped around Nagato's neck, the other held her grey bunny with brown eyes, wearing a mini top hat, and a black waist coat, named Usa-chan. She was pale, lean, and had soft but defined curves, with normal sized breasts. She wore black eyeliner, and a soft pink lipstick.

Gaara was 5'9", pale, lean, and toned. His light turquoise eyes were still ringed by black. His hair was longer then when he was younger, he now had some of his somewhat spiky, and messy hair falling into his eyes. You could just see the hint, of the red tattoo of the kanji for 'Love' on the left side of his forehead. He had three metal studs in his left ear, and two in his right. He wore a tight black long sleeved top, with a red t-shirt on top, skinny black jeans, a red, and black studded belt, a studded bracelet on his right wrist, and an arm band on his left wrist, a black cross necklace, and house slippers.

"We didn't know you was home yet, Nii-chan." Sakura said, speaking for her, and her older twin.

"Gomen, I didn't say I was home, I had to talk to Pein." Nagato said, as he placed his sister down.

"What about?" She asked, tilting her head to the right.

Both twins noticed Nagato tensed a bit, and how an emotion flickered over his face, to fast for them to tell what it was. While Sakura didn't show a reaction, Gaara narrowed his eyes a bit. Both knew something was wrong. They knew it, when they heard him shout, and him tensing just confirmed it.

"Oh, nothing to worry about." Nagato shrugged, trying to play it off.

That made Gaara's eyes narrow more, and Sakura a slight frown on her normally smiling face. The only time their older brother, says 'nothing to worry about' meanings he is worrying, or he doesn't like what is going to happen, or both.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour, why don't you two go and watch one of your Animes?" Chiyo said, saving her grand-son from anymore questions, he didn't want to answer at the moment.

"Okay, Baa-sama." Sakura chirped, with a smile, like nothing happened, before she skipped to Gaara, and grabbing his left hand, and leding him to the western style living room.

"Arigatou, Baa-sama." Nagato thanked, as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"No problem." She grinned, as she stirred the vegetables.

* * *

The living room was styled to look like a western living room. It was painted a darker cream then the kitchen, and had paintings of land scapes on a few of the walls, in black, and white. It was wood floor, with a cream rag in the middle of the room. The couch was big, comfy, and was black leather, the same black leather of the second counch, and the two arm chairs. The low table, in the middle of the room, was stained black. They had a 52" T.V, with a DVD player, X-Box, WII, and a PS3 was hooked up to it, with DVDs, and games on wooden shelves beside it.

While Gaara laid sidewards on the couch, Sakura placed one of their DVDs on, before placing her slippers in from of the couch with Gaara's, and laying down in front of him but moving so her head rested under his chin, as she place Usa-chan in front of the couch.

Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist, and moved his head a bit so he could see the T.V better. If people didn't know they were twins, they could be mistaken as a couple, because of how close they were. It had happened many times in the past, when they were walking around town, they could hear people making comments about how they made a cute couple.

Of course the twins didn't try to correct them. In their minds it was better for people to think they were a couple. Growing up they had only each other as friends, because none of their siblings was that near their age, they hardly saw them at school, and none of the other children, when they were young, wanted to be friends with them. So they were left in their own little world, where it was just them. Because of that they became very protective, and possessive of the other, but also able to understand the other with one glance. When the other children wanted to be their friends, the twins ignored them, as they were happy as they were, and Gaara didn't approve of any of the children who wanted to be their friend. And what Gaara didn't approve of, Sakura didn't do. It was the same with Gaara, anything Sakura didn't like, or approve he wouldn't do.

Because of their relationship, their older siblings worried they would never get any friends, or ever get married. Though only Temari was upset that her youngest siblings wouldn't get married. For Nagato, Sasori, and Kankuro it was great that they didn't have to worry about boys trying to go out with their baby sister.

* * *

Nagato looked up, as his silently fuming younger brother entered the kitchen, and began to pace.

Sasori was 20, with messy red hair, falling into his brown eyes. He was lean, toned, with a slight tan, and he was 6'0". He wore a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a red scorpion on the pocket, black pants, and house slippers.

"Konoha? He wants us to move to Konoha? Where I have to be near that brat? He will make me want to kill myself in a day of being in the same village of him. He may be my best friend, but he is an annoying little blonde brat." Sasori ranted in a hiss.

Nagato just leaned back in his chair, knowing it was better to let him rant. He knew Chiyo would make a comment that would make he do something slightly crazy.

"Just think of all the fun you'll have with Deidara, Sasori?" Chiyo said. "I'm sure Sakura with be happy. Deidara always had a soft spot for her. Just think you'll be able to see him everyday."

Sasori stared at his grand-mother in horror, as scenes entered his mind.

_Sasori walks down the hallway, ready to give in his paperwork._

_"SASORI-NO-DANNA! YEAH!" Deidara exclaims, as he glomps the poor red head, making all the paperwork go flying to the floor, as the blonde began to talk about his art._

_The scene changes to the middle of a meeting._

_"SASORI-NO-DANNA! UN!" Deidara shouts, jumping out of his seat, and glomping the poor red head, wrapping his legs around the shorter male, as he bagan to talk about the true meaning of art, as he waved his arms around, like it proved a point._

_The scene changed again to the middle of a supermarket._

_Sasori is standing innocently, picking up some eggs._

_"SASORI-NO-DANNA! YEAH!" Deidara screams glomping the poor poor fuming red head, making him drop the eggs, and then Sasori land on them, with Deidara sitting on him, talking about how Sasori didn't know anything about art._

_The scene changed, to a house like the one they lived in now, but in Konoha._

_"SAKURA-CHAN! UN!" Deidara called in glee, glomping the poor cute pinkette, and filling her head with lies about true art, and making her hate Sasori's art._

_The scene changed again, to just himself, and Sakura._

_"Art is a bang, Sasori-nii." She says smiling._

"He'll ruin her mind." Sasori breathed in horror, before leaving the kitchen, and heading to the living room, to his youngest, and favorite sibling.

Nagato could only shake his head, not knowing who his brother was talking about, while Chiyo chuckled.

* * *

Sasori entered the living room, and both twins looked up. He grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, forcing her to sit up, making Gaara glare at him.

"Don't ever listen to Deidara, he is a very stupid brat, and knows nothing about art. Do you understand?" He asked, slightly shaking her.

"But Dei-chan is funny." She pouted.

"He may be funny, but he is very stupid. So don't ever listen to him, okay?" Sasori asked.

"Okay, Sasori-nii." Sakura said.

It was then Sasori noticed Gaara's glare of death, and let go of Sakura. Gaara quickly pulled her back to where she was before Sasori came in, and Sasori took a seat in one of the arm chairs with a sigh.

He wondered if there was anyone, Gaara approved of in Konoha. He thought it would be nice for the twins to have friends, as long as Sakura didn't get a boyfriend, then he was happy. He smirked to himself, thinking of what Gaara would do to Deidara, if he tried to hug Sakura to much.

* * *

"Temari! Kankuro! Dinner!" Chiyo shouted, as Nagato, Gaara, Sakura, and Sasori took their places sitting it at the low table.

Kankuro raced in first, and took his place next to Gaara, and Nagato. He was 6'3" with somewhat spiky brown hair, dark eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was lean, toned, and slightly muscular. He wore black skinny jeans, a black band t-shirt, a studded belt, a studded bracelet, a chain necklace, and house slippers.

Temari came in next, and took her place between Sakura, and Chiyo. She was 5'6", with a curvy, toned, and lean body. She had quite large breasts, and was slightlytanned. She had her sandy blonde hair up in four ponytails, teal eyes, and her ears pierced in two places. She wore a black skinny bondage jeans, a purple t-shirt with a black skull on it, a purple, and black stud belt, fish-net gloves, over-knee black socks, two studded bracelets, and house slippers.

"Itadakimasu." Everyone said before they began to eat.

Nagato was giving off slightly tense vibes. He knew he had to tell Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Sakura about moving to Konoha, but he couldn't think up a way too. Luckily Sasori knew that, and knew just how to tell them.

"We're moving to Konoha Saturday." He said, before picking up his rice bowl in his left hand, and bringing it closer to his mouth.

Nagato stared at him in shock at how bluntly he just told them, while Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Sakura looked up. Chiyo ignored her grand-children, and carried on eating.

"Why?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the right, her chopsticks left forgotten next to her plate.

"Pein needs Sasori, and I at the main establishment. So we have to move to Konoha. I'm not leaving you here, and the entrance exam for Konoha Academy hasn't been done yet, so you should be able to get in there." Nagato explained, over coming his shock.

Gaara nodded showing he understood, and carried on eating, Sakura saw that, and picked up her chopsticks and carried on eating, knowing that her twin would never act so nonchalant about it, unless he was completely fine with what was about to happen.

"Your sure we can get into Konoha Academy?" Temari asked, remembering Shikamaru telling her that he went to Konoha Academy.

"Hai." Nagato assured.

Temari nodded to herself, and carried on eating. Kankuro looked at his siblings, before shrugging to himself, and carried on eating.

* * *

**~ Sunagakure no Sato, Friday, 11:45 pm ~**

Sakura sighed, as she rolled on to her back. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She got out of bed, and shivered when the cold Suna air hit her bare legs. Only wearing underwear, and a white lacey knee-lenght night dress, she walked to the other bed in the room, were her favorite red head was laying on top of the covers wearing black pajama bottoms, and nothing else.

She climbed on his bed, and sat on his thighs, and looked down at him. He opened his light turquiose eyes, and placed his hands on her hips, before meeting her eyes.

"Gaara, I'm scared." She whispered, before lowing her eyes, and tilting her head slightly to the side, showing her neck.

He knew when she didn't add the 'Chan' to his name that she dropped the mask she used around everyone but him. It was a way to protect themselves. They had come up with it when they were young, as they were more intelligent then most people their age. Sakura acted childish, cheerful, naive, and seemly unaware, and people talked freely with her, even if she wasn't one of their friends, that way they could get alot of useful information to use later on. Her acting like that also made them pay less attation to him, and Gaara hated attation, unless it came from Sakura.

"Why?" He asked, as he rubbed circles on her hips, with his thumbs.

"What if someone tries to come between us?" She asked, inwardly glaring as she thought of all the fangirls who may try to come after HER Gaara.

He chuckled softly, bringing one hand to her neck, using it to bring her down, and kissing her lightly on her forehead, before resting his forehead on hers.

"No one can come between us." He told her. "It's us against them. Remember it will always be us, against them, and I wont let anyone try to take you away from me."

Sakura smiled, knowing it was true. No one would be able to take her away from Gaara, he wouldn't let them. Though she knew it was true, she had a feeling something was going to change when they went to Konoha, and she didn't know if it was going to be a good change, or not.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep in her own bed alone.

He nodded, and she climbed off his lap, and got under the covers. Gaara followed her under the covers, and pulled her to him.

* * *

**~ Sunagakure no Sato, Saturday, 7:00 am ~**

Sasori groaned, as he buried his head in his pillows. He hated the sun. He leaned up enough to see the clock, before falling back on his bed with a bigger groan.

He knew he had to get up. He knew he had to get his siblings up. He knew he had to pack the suit cases in the car. He knew he had to drive all the way to Konoha. He knew all that but he didn't have to like it. He sat up, and stretched like a lazy cat, before getting out of the bed. He flinched slightly when he put his bare feet on the floor. He quickly put on his slippers, before heading out of his room.

His blue pajama bottoms were low on his hips, and he had to put his white vest right, as he turned left, and head to where Temari's, and Kankuro's room were. He slid open Kankuro's room first, in time to see his brother pull down a clean black band t-shirt, and zip up his last suitcase.

"You should start loading them into the cars, before you have breakfast." Sasori told him.

"Sure." Kankuro nodded, picking up a few, and walking passed Sasori, turing left down the hall, and down the stairs.

Sasori yawned, and walked across the hall to Temari's. He slid open the down, to see only blonde hair sticking out of her purple blankets. He walked over, and ripped off her covers, making her shiver, as she was wearing only her purple pajamas, what were really a tank top, and shorts. She curled into a ball, and pulled her pillow over her head.

"Temari, if you do not get out of this bed now, we'll leave you here, and tell Shikamaru that you were to lazy to come." Sasori told her.

She screamed into her pillow before getting up, grabbing her clothes, and running towards their western style bathroom.

Sasori then walked passed his room, and towards Gaara's, and Sakura's room. He wasn't at all surprised when he slid it open to find his brother, and sister curled up together. It was a normal sight. He didn't know why they had two beds when they mostly slept in one bed.

He walked in, and made his way toward Gaara's bed. He put a hand on Gaara's shoulder, and shook it lightly.

Gaara sleeply opened his eyes, and blinked them abit to get used to the light. He felt something soft on his chest, and looked down to see the top of Sakura's head, and smiled slightly, it was then he became aware of the hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Sasori's smirking face.

"Come on, wake up. You got to get your suit cases in the cars, and eat breakfast before we can go." He told Gaara.

Gaara nodded, and Sasori left, knowing Gaara would wake Sakura.

Sasori went to his room, and got ready in jeans, and a black t-shirt. He grabbed his suit case, as he had put almost all of his suit cases in his car already. He walked down stairs, and headed for the front door, just as Nagato came back from running.

He was covered in sweat, had his hair up in a ponytail, and was panting still.

"You need a shower." He told him, as he passed, putting on wood getas before going out to his car, and placing his suit case in the back, before heading back in for breakfast.

After breakfast, Temari, and Kankuro went with Nagato in his car, and Gaara, and Sakura went in Sasori's, with him. Of course Sakura slept leaning into Gaara's side, as they drove to Konoha.

* * *

**~ Saturday, 5:00pm ~**

Sasori yawned as he pulled behind Nagato in front of their new home, all he wanted to do was sleep, but knew that wasn't going to happen when he saw the blonde man standing next to two orange haired men, and a blue haired woman.

He had some of his long blonde hair up in a ponytail, with some of his hair covering the left half of his face, with the rest going down to mid-back, his sky blue eyes were ringed with black. He wore a bright blue t-shirt, jeans, a studded belt, a dark blue hoodie, and blue converse. He was 6'4", lean, toned, and tanned.

Both of the orange hair men, were toned, lean, slightly tanned, and 6'7". One had brown eyes, while the other had grey eyes with the tint of purple. Both had spiky mid-length orange hair. The one with grey tinted purple eyes had many piercing on his face, and in his ears. The one with brown eyes wore jeans, with a few rips on his knees, a pale blue t-shirt, a black opened jacket, and sneakers, while the other man wore straight leg jeans, with a white shirt, that had the first two buttons opened, and sneakers.

The blue hair woman, had amber eyes, and had pale skin covering a lean athletic frame, with well defined curves, and just above average sized breasts, she was about 5'7". She wore white skinny jeans, an off the shoulder dark blue top, a silver belt, and white flats. Her hair was in a loose bun with a pale blue flower on the right side of her head.

"KO-CHAN!" Sakura shouted jumping out the car, and running into the woman's arms, with Gaara following behind her, calmly while shooting glares at the blonde man.

Sasori sighed, before getting out his car, already getting ready for what was to happen.

"SASORI-NO-DANNA! YEAH!" The blonde exclaimed before glomping the red head.

Sasori sighed again annoyed, his brows were furrowed, and he was debating if Deidara would leave him alone if he threw the blonde in front of an in-coming car, but knowing Deidara like he did, he would just follow the red head around with his crutches.

"Deidara." Sasori greeted pushing the blonde off.

"Pein! Yahiko! Konan! I didn't know you was going to met us here." Nagato said, as he got out of his car, with Temari, and Kankuro.

"Yeah, well Konan-chan wanted to see Sakura-chan, and Pein-nii couldn't say no." Yahiko laughed, as he hugged the red headed male.

"What about Deidara?" Nagato asked, amused, as he nodded to Pein.

"He followed us." Pein told him, as Deidara leaped, and glomped the pinkette, who had been let out of Konan's hold.

"Your so Kawaii, Sakura-chan, yeah." Deidara said, rubbing his cheek against hers, not at all caring about the disapprove most Japanese had about male-female touching in public.

Sakura put her hand in front of her mouth as she giggled, as Gaara glared at the blonde, counting down from ten in his mind, knowing when he hit one, he was going to throw the annoying blonde off his twin.

Temari hugged Konan, while Kankuro got ready to watch the show.

_5...4...3...2...1 _With that Gaara threw Deidara off Sakura, and pulled her into his arms, making sure no one else would try to take HIS Sakura from him.

Kankuro, Yahiko, and Nagato chuckled, as Pein, Temari, and Sasori smirked, and Konan, and Sakura put their hand in front of their mouths as they giggled, while Deidara groaned in slight pain.

"Come on, let's get you guys unpacked, and then get something to eat." Konan said, with a small smile.

Sakura nodded, and took Gaara's hand, and run to Sasori's car, to get their bags out the back, and the others followed their lead.

* * *

**~ Saturday, 7:00pm ~**

Nagato sighed happily as he sat in the new black leather couch, he closed his eyes, listening to the normal sounds of when his family, and his friends get together.

"KANKURO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"STOP! IT WAS A JOKE! TEMARI!"

"Kankuro! Temari! Stop trying to kill each other, Konan-chans on the phone!"

"SASORI-NO-DANNA! YEAH!"

"Peaceful night, huh?" Pein said as he sat next to his best friend.

Nagato chuckled before he opened his eyes, and looked at the quietest members of his family were. Sakura was sitting between Gaara's legs with a stick of Strawberry pocky sticking out of the side of her mouth, as they read one of Sakura's mangas. Gaara had his chin on Sakura's shoulder, with his own strawberry pocky sticking out of his mouth, and his arms wrapped loosey, but protectively around her waist. Usa-chan was next to them, like normal. Both were ignoring what was going on around them.

Nagato shook his head, not knowing how his youngest siblings could block out everything. Before he could think more about it Yahiko slid the door open for an angry Konan who was holding the ears of Deidara, and Kankuro, who was followed by Temari, and Sasori.

Though if you glanced at her, you couldn't tell she was angry. You had to look in her eyes, to see the anger, and see the way she had her lips pressed almost tightly.

"Now you two are going to sit down, and be silent till it is either time for me to leave, or when I say you can move, and talk again, which ever comes first, do you understand?" She asked, in a calm voice, what scared you more, then an angry voice.

"Hai, Konan." They whimpered, as she let go of them, and they almost ran to one of the four black leather couches, and sat down.

Though the house Pein got was like the one they had lived in, in Suna, it was different at the same time. The living room was painted a deep red, and had dark wood floor, with a red rug. There was four black leather couches, two black leather armchairs, and a dark wood coffee table. They had the same T.v set up, as they had in Suna. They also had a few paintings on the wall, but they were mostly black, and white flower paintings, their friend Zetsu had picked out.

Konan then took a set next to Pein, as Temari, Yahiko, and Sasori sat last free couch.

"So, what's for dinner?" Nagato asked, a little nervous of Konan's rage.

"Sushi." She answered with a smile.

Nagato nodded, though inwardly he groaned. He didn't like sushi much, but Konan did, and he knew at a young age what ever Konan wanted she was going to make sure she got it. Because of that he had a healthy fear of his female best friend's rage.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure not Sato, Sunday, 06:59 am ~**

In a dark red painted room, with one wall painted black, there were two beds. Both had black, and red covers. One had the blankets, and covers messy, with a few soft-toys, inclueding Usa-chan at the bottom of the bed, in the other one was two bodies covered by the covers. Both beds had a dark wood bed-side tables, that had a black lamp on it. Only one of the bed-side tables had a red alarm clock.

On the walls were a few drawings of land scapes, flowers, their family, manga, and anime, as well as posters of different bands, and some anime, and manga characters. Stacked next to the empty bed, were many manga books, and C-Ds. On top of one of the chest of drawers was a C-D player, with a T.V next to it. On shelves above it, were more manga books, C-Ds, and DVDs. On top of the other set of drawers was a new large fish tank, with fourteen fish. Two Panda Moor, one Black Moor, one Fantail, four Shubunkin, and six common goldfish.

Both desks had papers on them next to a computar, and a lamp, with a black leather chair in front of the desk. The windows had heavy black curtains to keep the light out, and made the room almost pitch black. The only light coming from the red numbers on the alarm clock, and the light of the fish tank.

The beeping of the alarm clock filled the room, as the numbers turn to 7:00 am. A lean pale arm shot out from under the black blanket, and turned off the alarm, before pulling of the blanket, to show a sleeply Gaara, and a still asleep Sakura resting her head on his chest.

Gaara yawned, rubbing his eyes with one hand, as his other arm was still wrapped around Sakura's waist. He had had a crazy dream, were he was this powerful ninja that could control sand, and he was protecting Suna from Deidara, who was flying around on a clay bird. He shook his head, to get rid of the dream, before shaking Sakura's shoulder, making her groan, and move of him, before she curled in to a ball, and carried on sleeping.

Gaara already used to this, got out of bed, and walked to his closet to get out the days clothes. He pick out black skinny jeans, a tight long sleeved black top, and a red t-shirt with a black skull on it, before he grabbed clean underwear, and black socks for his chest of drawers, and slid open the bedroom door, and walked to the bathroom to have a shower, and get ready.

He walked back to his, and Sakura's room after 20 minutes, hearing Nagato waking up for his morning run. Nagato always ran in the mornings, though normal he would of already of been, and would be getting ready for the day, but Gaara guessed the move to Konoha took alot out of him. He entered the room, and walked back to his bed, and sat on it, tracing his fingers across her bare shoulder blades, that her night dress didn't cover, smirking slightly seeing her twitch, and try to cling to sleep.

"Come on Imouto, you need to get up." He whispered in her ear, pressing his still damp hair into the side of her face, smirking more, as she groaned a curse word at him. "If you get up, I'll buy you a new manga book."

That got her to open her eyes. It was one of her weaknesses, she loved manga. She glared slightly at him, for using it againsted her, before climbing out of the bed, and going to her closet getting her normal Gothic Lolita outfit, clean underwear, and over-knee black socks from her set of drawers, before she walked to the bathroom to shower, and get ready. How she hated mornings.

Gaara smirked watching his twin, before getting his studded bracelet, his arm-band, and his black cross necklace out of the draw of his bed-side table, and put them on, he went back to his closet, and pulled out a black, and red studded belt, and slipped it on, before opening the curtains. He opened the window a bit, and shivered a little.

Though Konoha was warm all the time, it was nothing like Suna's heat, and there for he felt a chill in the air. Though he was happy that they wouldn't have anymore freezing nights, he would miss the dry heat of Suna.

He didn't know how long he stood looking out the window, til two small, lean, and pale arms covered in black wrapped around his mid-drift, with hands resting slightly on his chest, covered with fingerless black lace gloves.

"So what are we going to do today?" Sakura asked, looking out from behind his arm, most of her pink hair was up in two pigtails, with some strands framing her heart-shaped face, like normal her hair was curled into doll-like curls.

"We'll need to get some new books for when we start Konoha's high school, and other school supplies. Plus it would be good to know our way around, and we can pick some other thing that catch our eye up." Gaara answered.

Sakura nodded.

"What do you know about Konoha?" He asked.

"Not much, about as much as you do. Though I do know Konoha is the main base of the Uchicha corp, Hyuga corp, and Momochi weapons, aswell of course Akatsuki corp. Konoha is meant to have the best medical care in the whole of Japan, and have some of the best schools. Konoha has little crime, thanks to the Uchicha police force." She reported, the little she bothered to look up.

"The Uchicha family runs both Uchicha corp, and the police force?" He asked, somewhat surprised.

It wasn't normal for one family to have that much power. No matter how rich they are.

"There were four sons born from the last Uchicha head. The oldest runs Uchicha corp, with the youngest brother working under him. The second oldest runs the Uchicha police force, while the last brother works for Akatsuki corps. There will be four Uchicha's in our new school, though there are five in our generation." She informed him. "Two are the oldest brothers son, another is the second oldest son, the last three are the sons of their cousins. The Uchicha family is more like a clan, though the numbers in the clan has gone down in the last three generations."

"Intresting." He said.

It was silent for some time, as the oldest twin went through the little information his sister had given him, only broken by Sakura's tuneless hums. There was a knock on their door, which made both twins look, they saw Nagato standing there wearing jeans, a band t-shirt, with a partly done up shirt over it.

"We're going shopping after breakfast, are you coming we us?" He asked.

"Sure, Nii-chan, it sounds fun." Sakura chirped, with a smile, easily going into her act.

Nagato just nodded, with a smile before leaving, most likely to get breakfast done.

"Let's go." Gaara said, pulling out of his twins arms, and heading to the door, Sakura on his left side, holding his arm, as he passed her bed, he picked up Usa-chan, and handed it to her.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Sabaku house, 8:30 am ~**

"Come on guys, I thought you wanted to go shopping!" Temari called from the Genkan.

She had already put her knee-high high heel platfrom boots on, that raised her height to 6'0". She wore black skinny bondage jeans, with a purple long sleeved top, that had a bat across her breasts, a studded belt, two studded bracelets on her right wrist, and fingerless leather gloves. Her leather jacket was held in her hands, and some of her sandy blond hair fell into her black lined teal eyes.

"We're coming." Kankuro said, heading towards his twin.

His jeans were more baggy then his normal skinny, or slightly skinny jeans, he wore a band t-shirt, with a studded belt, and bracelet, his chain necklace shined in the light, as he took off his house slippers, and placed them on the raise platform, before pulling out his black creeper shoes from the Getabako, he put them on before pulling his black hoodie of the coat peg.

A still sleepy Sasori followed him, and pulled on his black sneakers, and a black jacket over his white band t-shirt. He rubbed his eyes to try to be more awake, but knew the drive yesturday had wiped him out. _Damn Nagato, he should of let me sleep in._

Nagato smiled at Sasori, before he pulled his jacket on, and then put on his sneakers. Gaara, and Sakura came as Sasori glared at Nagato. Gaara put on his converse, and his long black military style jacket, as Sakura put on chunky high heel mary jane shoes, raise her height to 5'0", and pull on her black coat, with a small fake black fur standing up collar, fake black fur around the cuffs, and hemline, and her black bat bag.

"Let's go." Nagato smiled, following Temari out with the others behind him.

* * *

**~ Down town Konohagakure no Sato, 12:00 pm, Sunday ~**

Gaara sighed, as he, and his twin dodged people as they walked the crowded streets of Konoha. Sasori had seen an art shop, and left them, with Kankuro following him, to get supplies for their next puppets. Nagato had seen a music shop, and told Temari to watch them, but Temari had seen her boyfriend, Shikamaru, and wondered off with him, and that left them wondering around their new home, lost.

While Gaara ranted in his mind, Sakura had let go of his arm, and stopped infront of a shop window. Over the shops door, and main window, was the the word Inuzuka Pet Shop. What had caught her eye was a shiba inu puppy. It was black, and tan, and the last one in the shop. She placed her hand against the glass, and smiled as the puppy licked the glass where she had placed her hand.

She knew then that she had to get it, and entered the shop.

* * *

Gaara run his fingers through his head, as he looked around the city square he had stopped, as he noticed his twin was gone.

_Stupid! How couldn't I tell she wasn't there? Shouldn't I have noticed not having her warm hands gripping my arm? Where is she? _While in his thoughts he paced, as he turned he knocked into a boy.

"Watch where you're going!" He snarled.

Gaara just glared at the boy, as he took in the boy, and his friends. The boy he knocked into, had some of his spiky blonde hair sticking out of his black cap, with a light grey skull on it. He wore a grey t-shirt, with a black design on it, black bondage jeans, a studded belt, a spiked bracelet, on his left middle finger was a skull ring, he had black sneakers, and he wore a black military jacket. He was 5'9", was tanned, with a lean, toned frame, dark blue eyes, and three whisker-like marks on each cheek.

Beside him, was a boy who looked the same as him, but his eyes were a lighter blue, and wore completely different clothes. He wore sneakers, jeans, a orange t-shirt, with the word Ramen printed in black arcoss the chest, a green gem necklace, and a orange, and black jacket. Behind the two blonde were two boys with black hair, though ones was tinted blue.

One boy was really pale, with shaggy inky black hair, and inky black eyes. He wore a purple t-shirt, with a black waist coat, and a knee-length leather coat over it, skinny black jeans, and sneakers. The boy next to him had shoulder length strands framing his face, as his hair spiked up in the back. He wore skinny black jeans, creeper shoes, a long sleeved black top, with a dark blue hoodie on top, with a red, and white fan on his back. His eyes were black, but when the light hit them, they were tinted red.

"Yami, I'm sure his sorry." The second blonde said.

"Hn." Gaara only said, for he was to annoyed with himself, and this boy, Yami, to say anything.

"I'll make sure his sorry." Yami said, clenching his fists.

Sasuke watched, as the red head clenched his fists, how his eyes clenched slightly in anger, how his jaw clenched, and his eyes darken. He was ready to stop the fight, as he could see the red head wasn't in the right mood for one of Yami's stupid fight, when a shout was heard.

"GAARA-CHAN!"

It was like a switch had been flipped, as the red head relaxed, and unclenched his jaw, and fists. His eyes lightened, and lit up with relief, happiness, and a tint of worry, as he turned toward where the female voice had came.

Running towards them was a pink haired girl, holding a shiba inu puppy in one arm, while the other held a bag, from their friend Kiba's mother's pet shop. She stopped in front of the red head panting a bit, as he took her bag.

"There you are Gaara-chan, I've been looking for you." She said beaming up at him, as she held the puppy in both arms.

He glanced at the puppy, before looking back at her.

"Oh," She exclaimed, getting what he wanted, though Naruto wasn't sure what it was, but Sasuke knew. "I saw him in the shop window, and he was the last one there, and he was really cute, I knew I had to get him. Don't you think he's cute, Gaara-chan?" She put the puppy closer to his face.

Gaara looked at the dog a bit, before looking at Sakura's hopeful eyes, and smirked.

"Cute." He muttered. "Name?"

"His name is Shukaku." She beamed, pulling her new put close to her chest.

He shook his head, as he patted hers. It was then she seemed to notice the four boys who had been watching in something close to shock, and surprise.

"Are these your new friends, Gaara-chan?" Sakura asked.

"No." Gaara answered, sending a small glare to Yami, who returned it.

"Gomen, we sort of ran into Gaara." Naruto said with a smile, after he gave a small bow.

"Oh, while I'm Sabaku Sakura, and you are?" Sakura said, before she bowed alittle.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto, that's my brother Yami, and our friends Uchicha Sasuke, and Uchicha Sai." Naruto said.

"Namikaze?" Sakura repeated in surprise, not knowing Deidara had siblings, or cousins, since he never told her.

Naruto frowned a little in confusion, about to question why she sounded so surprised, but was cut of by a yell, and a yellow, and blue blur attacking her.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YEAH!"

The blur turned out to be his older brother, Deidara, who was hugging the small girl from behind, and rubbing his cheek against hers. Gaara glared at the blonde, and just before he was going to throw him off his twin, Shukaku bit the blondes hand, making him let go with a yelp of pain, making Gaara smirk. Oh, how he loved that dog.

"Evil little monster, un." Deidara muttered, making Sakura glare at him.

"Dei-chan don't be mean to Shukaku-chan!" She scolded him, holding the puppy to her.

"SAKURA!" Another blonde blur came but this time mixed with black.

Temari held Sakura close to her chest, somehow being carefull of the puppy in Sakura's arms, as she hugged her sister, with Shikamaru behind her.

"My baby, are you alright?" She asked, as she moved Sakura at arms length to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, Nee-chan." Sakura chirped.

"After you left us, for your boyfriend." Gaara muttered, pulling his twin out of his older sister's grasp, and into his side.

Temari glared at him.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked in surprise, making Shikamaru look at him lazily.

"Naruto." He nodded.

Shikamaru was 6'0" with his black hair up in a spiky ponytail, and had brown eyes. Tanned skin covered a lean, and toned frame. He wore black jeans, a dark green t-shirt, a dark green hoodie with a deer on the back, and sneakers. His ears had one silver stud in each lobe.

"What are youn doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Looking for her troublesome siblings." He said nodding at Temari.

"Hey, Shika-chan." Sakura chirped.

Sasuke felt his eyes widen abit, they were siblings. All three of them, but he had been so sure that Sakura was Gaara's girlfriend.

"Where are the others meeting us?" Gaara asked.

"I'll text them to meet us here." Temari said, pulling her phone out of her pocket, it was a small silver flip phone, with a jack skellington phone charm on it.

"Naruto? Yami? What are you two doing here, yeah?" Deidara asked, now seemly aware that his younger brothers were there.

"We told you this moring..." Naruto began.

"We said we was going to hang out with Sai, and Sasuke, down town." Yami finished, with an annoyed sigh.

"I didn't know you had siblings Dei-chan." Sakura said, looking at the three blonde Namikazes.

"You never asked, yeah." Deidara said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your not filling my Imouto's mind with your trash that you call art, are you Deidara?" Sasori asked, walking up to the group with Kankuro.

"Sasori-no-danna don't be so mean, yeah." Deidara whined.

"Hey, Sori-chan, Kanky-chan." Sakura said, making both of her big brothers look at her, and saw the dog.

"Where you get that?" Kankuro said nodding to the dog, as he bent down to get a better look at it.

"After Temari-nee left Gaara-chan, and I, we passed a pet shop, and I saw him in the window, so I left Gaara-chan, and got him. His name is Shukaku." Sakura said, with a bright smile, seemly unaware that she got Temari in trouble with her oldest brother, who had arrived in time to hear what she said.

"You left them alone." Nagato stated, sending a glare to Temari, who flinched alittle.

"I turned around for one second, and they were gone." Temari tried to defend herself.

"No, you ran after Shikamaru." Gaara said, making Temari glare at him.

Nagato sighed, before making sure neither of his younger siblings were hurt.

"Gomen, Deidara but we have to go, we've got to pick up school supplies for the twins." Nagato said, looking at the blonde man.

"Okay, I'll see you later, yeah." Deidara nodded, as Nagato led his siblings away, after Temari said goodbye to Shikamaru, and Sakura waved goodbye to Naruto, Yami, Sai, Sasuke, Deidara, and Shikamaru.

"Sakura-chan was cute." Naruto commented.

"Yeah, well that was the most likely the last time you'll ever talk with her, yeah." Deidara said.

"Why?" Sai asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Because Gaara doesn't like you." Shikamaru answered. "And whoever Gaara doesn't like, Sakura ignores. They won't be your friends, unless you can get Gaara's approval."

"How come?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura-chan, and Gaara, was ignored by the children in their class when they were young, and none of their older siblings were that close to their age, so they never saw them at school, un. So they had to make their own world, where it was them, against everyone else. No one has been able to get into their world, yeah. And Sasori-no-danna thinks no one will ever." Deidara explained, as he watched the siblings disappear down the street.

* * *

**Hey, this is my second Naruto fanfic. I'm hoping this will be better then my first one. Can you please give me your ideas on what the pairing should be? I'm open to any pairing, but to let you know Pein, and Konan are together. Also I was wondering if Gaara, and Sakura should have a secret, that they keep from everyone but each other, so if you think that is a good idead tell me, and give ideas of what the secret would be.**

**Things you may need to know:**

**Tatami mats: Tatami mats are made of straw. Japanese don't wear slippers in rooms with Tatami mats as the floor, because the slippers could ruin the floor. **

**Shoji screens: Shoji screens are made by pasting thin shiji paper on lattices. Shoji screens ease lights which come into the room, and they are used as curtains.**

**Fusuma doors: Fusuma doors are made by pasting thick fusuma papers on frames. Many Japanese rooms are divided by only fusuma doors. (Sliding paper doors)**

**Genkan: Are entry ways. It includes a small area the same level as the outside, where arriving people remove their shoes, and then step up onto a raised floor, the same level as the rest of the house.**

**Getabako: Are Japanese shoe cupboards made out bamboo, and wood.**

**Washitsu room: They have wooden ceilings, with shoji screens, and Fusuma doors.**

**Wood Geta: They are like wooden sandals.**

**Shimatta: Roughly meaning Damn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry, but I made a mistake last chapter. There will only be three Uchicha's in the same school as the younger Sabaku siblings. Sorry again. Also please review, I would like your view points of this story, and what you want to see in it. Also I need help with the pairings of this, I only know Pein, and Konan will be a couple. So please tell me what you want the couples to be. Like I said before I'm open to any couple.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's Characters. **

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Monday 1st April, Sabaku House, 06:59 ~**

In a room painted white, with black boarder, and dark wood floor, was a double bed, with leather head, and foot boards. The covers were black, covering a sleeping figure, and it had black, and white pillows, with painted black bed-side tables on either side of it, above the bed was a scorpion painted in black paint.

There was a built in closet, with a set of drawers under the large window, that had thin black curtains, that only dimed the light, not block it out fully. There was a desk against the free wall, with a lap top, papers, puppet bits, and paint on it. On the set of drawers were a few small finished puppets. On one bed-side table was a black alarm clock, and on both was a lamp.

As the clock turned to 07:00 am, it began to beep, and the figure groaned, as he shut off the alarm clock. He stayed under the covers for a moment longer, before getting slowly out of bed.

Sasori yawned, oh how he hated mornings. He hated waking up, period. He loved to sleep, but he could never get enough sleep, because he had to do his job, wake up his siblings, deal with Deidara, spend time with his siblings. Oh how he envied Nara. He had heard from his younger sister, that he was able to go to sleep whenever he wanted to, even in class.

Cursing to himself he began to do his daily job of waking his other siblings up, as he passed the bathroom he could hear his older brother in the shower, already home from his moring run.

He first went to Kankuro's room, to see him packing his soft brief case bag, he was already wearing Konoha high's black Gakuran. The Gukuran uniform was made up as a long sleeved black top with standing collar, buttoning down from top-to-bottom, on the buttons were Konoha high's emblem, the leaf. He wore straight leg black pants, with a black belt.

Kankuro's room was painted a deep green, with the basic bed, bed-side table, set of drawers, desk, and built in closet. He had puppets on his desk, with unfinished puppets, and paint.

"How long have you been awake?" Sasori asked, wondering why Kankuro was always ready when he went to get the teenager up.

"Awhile." Kankuro answered.

"Nagato will start breakfast soon." Sasori said, making Kankuro nod, before he walked across the hall to Temari's room. He slid open the door to see Temari with her purple pillow over her head, as she tried to cling to sleep.

Temari had a light purple walls, with dark purple boarder. Her covers were dark purple, and her pillows were light purple. She had a double bed, with two bed-side tables, a set of drawers, a desk, and a built in closet. On her walls were pictures of her, and Shikamaru, as well as pictures of the family.

"Temari, get up. It's your first day of school." Sasori said, ripping the covers of her.

Temari groaned, before grabbing her uniform, and heading towards the now free bathroom. Sasori shook his head, before making his way towards Gaara's, and Sakura's room. He slid open the door to see a slightly surprising sight.

Gaara was sitting on his bed, dressed in his black gakuran, reading a manga book, with Sakura sitting between his legs, sleeping lightly, wearing her uniform. Her uniform was made up of a short sleeved white blouse with a navy sailor-style collar attached to it, a navy pleated skirt, over-knee socks, with a navy neck-tie around her neck. Her hair was in it's normal doll-like curls.

Both their soft brief cases were packed, and leaning against his bed.

"How?" Sasori asked, knowing how much Sakura loved her sleep.

"I set the alarm earlier." Gaara said, as he got up, with Sakura in his arms, with her resting her head on his chest, using one arm to hold her, as he grabbed their bags, and headed passed Sasori.

Sasori shook his head, before heading back to his room to get ready.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, 7:45, Train station ~**

Temari looked at the time board as Kankuro made sure Gaara, and Sakura didn't wonder off. Her eyes widened when she saw the train they had to take was going to leave in Ten minutes.

"Kankuro! Gaara! Sakura! Let's go!" She shouted, running towards the platform with her younger siblings behind her, her navy skirt flew around her legs as she ran, her platform boots hitting the floor hard.

Gaara used one hand to threw Sakura on his back, as he ran with his siblings. Sakura held on tightly, though she giggled as they ran through the crowded train station.

"THERE!" Temari shouted pushing herself towards the slowly closing doors.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!" Kankuro shouted, as Temari grabbed his wrist.

"We will damn it!" Temari said, threw clenched teeth, all at once they jumped through the door way just before the door closed, and hit the floor hard.

"Let's do that again!" Sakura cheered, as her siblings panted.

Temari, and Kankuro groaned, as Gaara smirked, before they took a seat.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Akatsuki corps, 8:00 am ~**

Sasori sighed, as he followed Nagato into the building. How he wished he was still in bed. Sasori wore straight leg black pants, a black shirt, black shoes, and a black suit jacket, while Nagato wore jeans, a faded red band t-shirt, with a white shirt over it, sneakers, and a grey suit jacket. They took the elevator up to the top floor, just when they stepped off, and turned to Pein's office, Sasori was tackled.

"SASORI-NO-DANNA! YEAH!" Deidara shouted jumping the poor red head.

Deidara wore jeans, a ligh pink t-shirt with a white design on it, sneakers, and a black suit jacket. He hugged the red head, as Sasori's brow twitched. Nagato turned his head away, with his hand pressed tightly on his mouth to stop himself laughing.

"Deidara? Don't you have work to do?" The monotone voice of one Uchicha Itachi, made the blonde freeze, as he was rubbing his head against Sasori's head. "You have all the time after work to try and seduce Sasori. Work isn't the time."

The Uchicha leaned in the door way of his office wearing straight leg black pants, a red silk shirt, a black tie, a black suit jacket, and black shoes. His long black hair was in a ponytail at the base of his neck, with strands framing his face. His red eyes were staring at Deidara, behind black wire-framed glasses. Pale skin covered a lean, toned, and athletic frame. He was about 6'0", and age Twenty.

"I'm not trying to seduce him!" Deidara shouted, his face red, as he jumped up, and pointed to the Uchicha. "YOU sick pervert! Trying to make something sick like that from me greeting my friend! I'm not gay like you!"

"Who said I was gay?" Itachi asked, after he blinked in slight surprise, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Deidara didn't answer, just turned his head away, his face still red. Nagato leaned back into the wall wondering what Itachi would do. Sasori smirked, as he got up. He knew Itachi had a slightly twisted sense of humor.

Deidara felt a firm, but gentle grip on his chin, before his head was turned to see Itachi very close to his face.

"You know, I've never thought I was gay, but if you want me to-" Itachi never got to finish as Deidara shouted out in horror, and panic before he jerked out of Itachi's grip, and ran down the hall towards his office, all the while shouting curses at the chuckling Uchicha.

Kisame opened his office poked his head out, and watched Deidara down the hall, then looked at the chuckling Uchicha. He grinned, showing his sharp shark-like teeth.

"What did you do this time, Itachi?" He asked, watching as Nagato held his stomach as he laughed, and Sasori smirked.

Kisame had spiky dark blue hair, and light grey eyes. He had pale skin with a tint of blue to it, and was 7'4". He was toned, and slightly muscular. He wore straight leg black pants, with a black belt, black shoes, and a white t-shirt, with the sleeves rolled up his forearms, a watch was on his left wrist.

"Oh, nothing much Kisame." Itachi replied, with a smirk before going back to his office.

"I'll tell you later, Kisame." Nagato chuckled, waving to the taller man.

The Thirty year old nodded, before returning to his office.

Together the two brothers headed towards Pein's office, the scene still replaying in their minds, making Sasori to smirk, and Nagato to grin.

* * *

**~ Konoha Academy, High School section, 08:20 am ~**

Temari panted as she ran down the halls her brothers following her, Sakura was on Gaara's back again, since with her small legs it was harder to keep up. They were going to be late. The school started at 8:30 am, and they still had to get their timetable.

She knew they should of left earlier, but no her stupid twin had to eat two breakfasts, because he 'was a growing boy, and needed a lot of food to keep growing'. Temari thought he was tall enough, and if he kept it up, he would became fat.

"Nee-chan! I can see the office!" Sakura said, making her self taller by pushing herself up with her arms on Gaara's head, as he held her legs.

Gaara grunted at the pressure on his head, but didn't complain.

Temari slid open the door, as Kankuro tried to come to stop, but ended up skidding into the wooden desk. He slid down it, with a pained groan, as Gaara carefully put Sakura on her feet, taking their bags, that she had been carrying.

"Are you okay?" The woman at the desk, asked Kankuro, as she leaned over him to make sure he was okay.

She was pretty, with shoulder length black hair, and black eyes. She had slightly tanned skin covering a lean, curvy frame, and had normal sized breasts. She was 5'5", and wore a knee-length black skirt, a black shirt, and black one inch high heels.

"Have I died?" Kankuro asked, staring dazed at the woman.

"No, why?" She asked with a frown on her painted red lips.

"Because you look like an angel." He grinned up at her, before Temari's foot came down on his face.

"Geez, how much of a pervert can you get?" She asked, as Kankuro clawed at her leather platform boots.

The woman watched with wide eyes, as Gaara, and Sakura sweat dropped, before making their way to the still kneeling woman.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said, making the woman look up, the moment she saw them, she jumped up.

"How may I help you?" She said, with a smiling, slightly wincing, as she heard Temari stomp on Kankuro, and his pained yell.

"Ohayo." Sakura greeted, before both Gaara, and herself bowed. "We're the Sabaku siblings. We were told to come here, since we're new to Konoha."

Sakura smiled, tilting her head to the side, with her eyes closed.

"Kawaii!" The woman squealed, hugging Sakura, with hearts in her eyes.

Gaara clenched his fist slightly, though he hated it, he was used to this. It happened near enough all the time, when they meet people. Temari coughed, finally finished teaching Kankuro a lesson, as Kankuro rubbing his bruises.

The cough seemed to snap her out of it, because she let go of Sakura, and bowed.

"Gomen, My name is Shizune. If you wait a moment, I'll get your timetables, and call your homeroom teacher to get you." Shizune said, before going back to her desk.

Sakura skipped back to Gaara's side, and hugged his left arm. Shizune looked a few things up on the computer, before printing off their timetables. She handed them to Temari, who handed them out, before she picked up the phone, and called their home room teachers.

Soon two men came. One was hiding the lower half of his face, with a black cloth mask. He wore a short sleeved white shirt, with one of the buttons undone, a black tie, straight leg pants, and black shoes. He was 6'8", with spiky silver hair. One of his eyes were red, while the other was black. He had slightly tanned skin over a lean, toned, and slightly muscular frame.

The other man, was the same height. He had shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes, with lightly tanned skin over a lean, and toned frame. He wore a black bandana on his head, a long sleeved black top, black skinny jeans, and black shoes. He had a tooth pick in his mouth.

"Ah, Genma-sensei, Kakashi-sensei. These are the new students. Sabaku Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Sakura." Shizune said, waving a hand towards the siblings.

"It's good-" Genma stopped part way as he bowed, catching sight of Sakura. "KAWAII!"

He grabbed her, and hugged her.

"Shizune-chan, please say she's in my class." Genma begged.

Shizune sweatdropped with a giggle, that she hid behind her hand.

"Gomen Genma-sensei, but Sakura-chan is in Kakashi-sensei's class." Shizune said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Awww!" Genma whined, before he shivered, feeling the room go cold.

Everyone turned their head slowly to see Gaara glaring at Genma through the strands of his hair.

_If looks could kill..._Genma thought, gulping in fear.

"Let go of my twin." Gaara snarled, through clenched teeth.

Genma let go of Sakura, and quickly ran towards the door.

"Temari-chan! Kankuro! Let's go!" He shouted, as he ran out of the door.

Temari, and Kankuro sweat dropped, before hugging Sakura, and saying goodbye to Gaara, and followed Genma. Sakura skipped to Gaara, and hugged his left arm, making him calm down. He smiled slightly, as he patted her head.

"Well let's go." Kakashi said, before bowing his head to Shizune a bit. "See you later, Shizune-chan."

The twins followed Kakashi through the halls till the got to class 1B. Kakashi slid open the door, and entered.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto shouted from the back, pointing at Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckled nervously, with a sweatdrop, as he felt the glares from his first year class.

"Well you see I went to pick up the new students, they just moved here." Kakashi said waving the twins in.

The class watched as Gaara came in, with Sakura hugging his left arm, and walking slightly behind him.

"That's her." Naruto said, as he looked at Sakura.

"Your right for once. She is cute." Kiba said, also looking at the pinkette, from his seat next to Naruto.

Kiba was 5'9", with wild brown hair, black eyes, and two fang marks on his cheeks. He had tanned skin over a lean, athletic frame. He wore the school's Gakuran, with black sneakers.

"She's so Kawaii!" Ino said, with hearts in her eyes, and her hands over her heart, from her seat in front of Naruto.

Ino had her pale blonde hair up in it's normal high ponytail, with strands over her right eye. Her eyes were a mix of blue, and black. She had lightly tanned skin over a lean, toned, and slightly athletic frame, with defined curves. Her ears had one silver ring in each lobe, and she wore the navy Sailor uniform. She was 5'5", and wore light leather platforms, making her 5'9".

"Don't try to hug her to death, Pig." Sai said, with his normal smile.

"Shut up Sai." She growled glaring at the boy who sat in front of her.

"Sai-kun don't be mean to Ino-chan." Hinata said, sitting next to Ino.

Hinata had waist-length dark blue hair, with shoulder-length strands, and pearl coloured eyes. She had pale skin, and a lean, curvy body. She wore white sneakers, with her sailor uniform.

"Yeah, Ino can't help that she's crazy when it comes to cute things." Tenten said, with laughter clear in her voice, sitting to Sai's right, while Sasuke sat on Sai's left.

Tenten had brown hair, and brown eyes. Her hair was up into two chinese buns, and she had tanned skin over a lean, toned, and athletic frame. She wore shorts under her skirt, with white sneakers.

Ino just pouted.

Yami rolled his eyes, at his friends conversion.

"Sakura-chan, Gaara-kun, you can sit in the back, with Shikamaru-kun." Kakashi said, as he took his seat at his desk.

Gaara nodded, as Sakura smiled, and walked up the steps to the seats. Shikamaru sat behind Kiba, by the stairs, so Gaara to the middle, sitting behind Naruto, as Sakura sat behind Yami.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted turning around.

Sakura closed her eyes, and turned her face to the window.

_"I don't like them."_

_"Who?"_

_"That Naruto, Yami, and their friends."_

_"I see."_

_Gaara doesn't like them, but they were nice to us. They don't seem like the others in Suna, but he wont change his mind, unless they do something that change him minds. _She thought to herself.

Naruto was going to try again, when Yami hit him. He turned to his twin with a scowl.

"Remember what Deidara, and Shikamaru said." Yami hissed, making Naruto blink, before turning to Gaara, who was glaring at them.

"H-hey, Gaara." Naruto said, weakly.

Gaara just glared at him.

"Gaara-chan, stop being so mean." Sakura scolded softly, as she pulled out her nightmare before christmas notebook, and pen, ready for when classes started.

Gaara sighed, slightly annoyed, but stopped glaring, and pulled out his notebook, and pen.

* * *

**~ Akatsuki corps, 12:30pm ~**

Sasori yawned as he leaned back in his chair. He looked over his paperwork, trying to keep his eyes open, but in the end, they closed, and he fell alseep with his head on his desk.

"SASORI-NO-" Deidara started, but stopped seeing the sleeping red head.

Deidara grinned, before moving his friends paper work, and moving the red head, to the leather couch in his office.

"You haven't changed much, have you, Sasori-no-danna, yeah?" Deidara asked softly, as he threw the blanket, what was on the back of his couch, over Sasori.

Deidara went back to Sasori's desk, and started to finish the paperwork for his best friend.

* * *

**~ Konoha High School, 01:00 pm ~**

Temari sighed, before she popped a piece of sushi in her mouth. She watched, as Gaara, Sakura, and Shikamaru walked towards where she, and Kankuro were sitting, under a Sakura tree.

"So how was your day so far?" Temari asked, as they sat down.

"Good." Sakura chirped, as she opened her bento box, and placed it between her, and Gaara, and handed him a pair of chopsticks.

"Have you thought about what club your going to join?" Kankuro asked, as Shikamaru laid down next to Temari.

"Not yet." Gaara answered, as he ate his lunch.

* * *

**~ Konoha High School, 04:30 pm ~**

Sakura put her notebooks in her bag, and stood with Gaara. She inwardly fumed at the girls who were trying to flirt with HER Gaara. She knew this was going to happen. Damn those fangirls.

Yami chuckled softly to himself as he watched the small pinkette, grab her brother's arm. He had seen the flash of anger in her eyes, that was veiled with childish innocence's. It seemed there was more to the small pinkette then what she let on. Though to many it looked like she was holding on to him, as a form of comfort, and protection, he could see it was a claim.

A claim stating Gaara was hers. He remembered when Naruto, and him were young, how he hated people tried to take his younger brother away from him, and how they would hold on to each other, to show that the other was theirs. He wondered if he, and Naruto would of turned out like that if no one wanted to be their friends, would they still be laying claim on each other, like Sakura, and Gaara was.

He didn't know. All he knew is he wanted to see what the pinkette was hiding.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, 5:35 pm, Train station ~**

Kankuro sighed as he leaned back in his seat. Because of Temari waiting for Shikamaru, they missed their train, and had to wait an hour for the next one. He looked over to his older twin sister, and watched her talk with Shikamaru. Though he didn't see what she saw in him, Shikamaru made her happy, and he was glad that Shikamaru did. Though he was no where as close to Temari, as Gaara, and Sakura was, he was protective of her.

He turned his head when he heard his younger sister giggle. Gaara, and Sakura had went to get a drink from a vending machine. She stood in front of it, with Gaara standing behind her, with his arms loosey, but protectively around her waist, with his chin on her shoulder. He was whispering something in her ear, as she was pushing a button for her drink, making her smile, and giggle softly.

He could see why people thought they were a couple.

"Kankuro! Gaara! Sakura!" Temari shouted, making the three siblings look at her. "OUR TRAIN!"

Kankuro's eyes widened, as he grabbed all of the bags, before running towards it. Sakura grabbed her bottle of water, before Gaara threw her on his back, and began to after their siblings.

Shikamaru chuckled, as he watched Gaara jump threw the doors just before they closed.

* * *

"You know I could of ran on my own." Sakura pouted, holding on to Gaara, since there wasn't any free seats.

"You know you wouldn't of made it in time." Gaara told her, as he held on to the over hand rail with one hand, and had his other arm wrapped around her waist.

She just pouted more, making Gaara chuckle.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Sabaku House, 6:05 pm ~**

Sakura took of her Mary Janes, and placed them in getabako, as Gaara, and Kankuro put their sneakers in. Temari had already put her platform boots in the getabako, slipped on a pair of slippers, and headed towards the kitchen.

Sakura put on her slippers, as Gaara did, and together they made their way to the living room, to do their homework.

Kankuro followed, and watched T.V.

30 minutes later, the front door opened.

"We're home." Nagato called.

"NII-CHANS!" Sakura said, bouncing into the hall was, and down to the genkan, with Gaara following her, before jumping on Nagato's back, as Gaara calmly leaned against the wall. "Welcome home!"

Nagato grabbed Sakura's legs so she wouldn't fall of his back, and chuckled. Sasori smirked, and patted her head, as he passed, and headed towards the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Sasori." Temari greeted, as she made her way upstairs.

"NAGATO! WHAT'S FOR DINNER?" Kankuro shouted from the living room.

Nagato's head dropped.

"You know, I think the only reason he cares about me, is because I cook." He sulked, making Sakura bury her head into his shoulder, with a giggle. "Well let's go make dinner."

He slipped on his slippers, before heading to the kitchen, Sakura still on his back, and Gaara following.

As Nagato put the rice cooker on, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Sakura said, before running to get the door, Gaara watched her, from his place sitting at the table.

A scream tore through the house, making Gaara jump up, and run towards the door, with Nagato, Sasori, Kankuro, and Temari behind him.

"SAKURA!"

They skidded to a stop to see Sakura in the arms of Kisame, with Itachi beside them, holding a carrier bag.

"Sharky-chan, why do they look like someone got hurt?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side.

Kisame just chuckled, before putting the kawaii little teen down. Gaara quickly pulled her into his arms, and glared up at the tall man.

"Kisame? Itachi? What are you doing here?" Nagato asked, as Kankuro, and Temari gaped at the tall man.

"We thought we would come by to welcome you to Konoha." Kisame answered, as Itachi gave the bag to Nagato.

He looked inside to see a packet of dango, and a few boxes of pocky.

"Er, arigatou." He thanked, Itachi just nodded, before taking of his shoes, and placing them in the getabako, making Kisame follow his lead.

"Nii-chan? What's that burning smell?" Sakura asked.

"THE FOOD!" Nagato shouted, with wide eyes, before running back to the kitchen.

"You burned it!" Kankuro shouted, following after Nagato.

Sasori sighed, and shooked his head.

"Temari, can you get us some tea for our guests?" He asked, knowing it was the only thing Temari could do right in the kitchen.

"Sure." Temari said, with a nod, before leaving.

As Kisame was about to shut the door, a blonde blur entered, and tackled Sasori to the ground with the normal shout.

"SASORI-NO-DANNA! YEAH!"

Sasori hit the floor hard, and let out a grunt of pain, as he glared up at the blonde man sitting on his stomach, who was grinning at him.

"Does he always tackle, or glomp Sasori?" Kisame asked Sakura.

"Hai, Dei-chan loves Sori-chan." She chirped.

"And he said I was gay." Itachi muttered.

Deidara froze hearing the Uchicha's voice, and turned to see the dark haired male.

"What the hell are you doing here, yeah?" He asked, glaring at the two men.

"Dei-chan, don't be mean to Sharky-chan, and Ita-chan." Sakura scolded, making Deidara look at her, seeing her in her new uniform.

"Kawaii!" He shouted glomping her, and inturn Gaara who was standing behind her.

"Deidara." Gaara growled, making the blonde man jump back with a yelp.

"What did you bring, Dei-chan?" Sakura said, looking at the carrier bag in his hand.

"Oh." Deidara said, before giving it to Sakura who opened it, before hugging him.

"Arigatou!" She shouted, running towards the living room, with Gaara following her, after giving the blonde a glare.

"What did you bring?" Kisame asked.

"Manga." Deidara grinned, as Sasori shook his head.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Sabaku House, 11:00 pm ~**

Gaara turned in his bed before opening his eyes a little. Sitting on her bed was Sakura, with her bed-side table's lamp on, reading one of the manga books Deidara got her, with a stick of pocky sticking out of her mouth.

"Sakura, come to bed." He told her.

She looked up, and nodded, before closing the book, and stacking it on her other books, before she finished her pocky, and turned off the lamp, before walking over to Gaara's bed. Gaara held open the covers for her, and she climbed in, and curled in to his side.

He wrapped his arms around her, and buried his nose into the side her neck, before going to sleep.

* * *

**~ Konoha High School, 3:00pm, Gym ~**

"Sakura!" Ino shouted, before hugging the small girl. "You are so kawaii! My name is Ino! I think we'll be great friends!" All the while she was rubbing her cheek against the top of Sakura's head.

Ino was wearing a tight white t-shirt, navy shorts, and white sneakers ready for Physical Education.

Sakura wore the same, though her white t-shirt wasn't tight. Her pink hair was up in a high ponytail, with strands framing her face, like normal curled into doll-like curls.

Tenten sweatdropped, as Hinata tried to pull Ino off the slowly turning blue girl.

Both were wearing the same as Sakura. Hinata had her hair up in to a messy bun, with strands framing her face, while Tenten had her normal hairstyle.

"Ino stop being a pain." Tenten said, making Ino let go of Sakura, and glare at taller girl, who stood at 5'6".

Hinata patted Sakura on the back, as she coughed, and panted for air. Hinata being only a little bit taller then her, at 4'10".

"Are you ok, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Hai." Sakura coughed.

"What did you do to my sister?"

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata froze, and slowly turned to the person who had spoken, who was glaring at them.

"Nee-chan?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side.

Sabaku Temari stood before them, wearing her gym clothes, one hand on her right hip, while the other was clenched into a fist.

Konoha High liked putting some classes with the other years. It just so happened that class 1B shared Physical Education with class 3B.

"N-nothing, Senpai." Ino said, with fear clear in her voice.

Temari made a noise in her throat that showed she wasn't buying it, before she could do anything more, Kankuro came up behind his younger sister, and picked her up, making Sakura laugh out a small scream.

"Kankuro!" Temari scolded, glaring at her twin.

"What?" He asked, as he threw his younger sister over his shoulder.

He wore a large white t-shirt, black shorts, and white sneakers.

"Be careful with her!" Temari snapped.

Kankuro just laughed, and wondered off, with Temari following shouting at him to put Sakura down, as Sakura giggled.

"She's scary." Tenten whispered, making her friends nod.

"I don't know why your trying to be her friend."

They turned to see Yami sitting on the bench behind them.

"Because we want to be her friend! Plus she's so kawaii!" Ino answered.

"But she wont be your friend." Yami told them.

"And why is that?" Tenten demanded.

"Because you don't have Gaara's approval." He answered, with a smirk.

"Then we'll get it!" Ino told her cousin.

"Good luck." He chuckled.

"ALRIGHT YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! PLEASE TAKE A SEAT ON THE BENCHS!" Gai shouted as he entered the room.

He wore green spandex, and was grinning brightly. He had black eyes, and black hair, cut in a bowl cut. He had tanned skin over a toned, muscular frame, and was almost 7'0".

"Right away Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted, grinning at the man.

Lee was like a mini-Gai, and stood at 5'10", also wearing green spandex.

"Lee!" Gai shouted running in slow montion towards Lee.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee also began running towards Gai in slow montion.

"Lee!" Tears poured down his cheeks.

"Gai-sensei!" Tears also poured down his cheeks.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

They met in the middle, and hugged, as a sunset appeared behind them.

"T-that should not be allowed in school." Kankuro said, in disgust, and horror.

"Gaara-chan, I'm scared." Sakura said, hiding her face in Gaara's side.

Gaara held him closer to his side. Temari had already buried her face into Shikamaru's neck, to block out the hugging. Shikamaru just patted her back.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Yami said from in front of them.

"How did they get the sunset?" Kankuro asked.

"That's one of the many mysteries of Konoha academy." Naruto answered.

"YOSH! LET'S SHOW OUR YOUTH TODAY, AND RUN 10 LAPS AROUND THE HIGH SCHOOL!" Gai shouted.

"YOSH! IF I DON'T RUN THOSE 10 LAPS, I'LL DO 100 PUSH UPS, FOR YOU GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted.

"HOW YOUTHFUL LEE!" Gai shouted, tears of pride falling from his eyes.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted, also in tears.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Just as they hugged to thuds were heared, as both Hinata, and Sakura fainted.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Akatsuki corps, 3:40 pm ~**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE FAINTED?" Nagato shouted down the phone.

_"Sabaku-san please calm down." _Shizune pleaded over the phone.

"CALM DOWN? WOULD YOU BE CALM IF YOU WERE TOLD YOUR BABY SISTER HAD FAINTED?" Nagato shouted.

"Sakura fainted?" Sasori shouted, coming into his brothers office, with Yahiko, Konan, Deidara, and Pein.

"We'll be right there." Nagato said as he hung up.

"Pein, Sakura fainted in gym, I've got to go, and pick her up." Nagato said.

Pein nodded.

"We're coming to." Yahiko said, as Konan, Deidara, and Sasori nodded, making Pein sigh.

"Fine, but you better catch up with your work tomorrow." Pein said, rubbing his forehead.

They nodded, before leaving.

"What's going to happen next?" Pein asked.

"KAKUZU YOU FUCKER! GIVE ME THAT PEN!"

Pein groaned, annoyed.

* * *

**~ Konoha High school ~**

"SAKURA!" Konan shouted throwing open the doors to the office with a bang, making Shizune, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Naruto jump, as Neji, Yami, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Sai flinched.

The Sabaku siblings just looked up, already used to how Konan acting when Sakura was involved.

"Ko-chan." Sakura greeted, as Konan hugged her.

"What happened? What made you faint? Are you hurt?" Konan asked, as Nagato, Yahiko, and Deidara crowded around her, with worry in their eyes.

"Green spandex." Sakura gasped, before going back in Gaara's arms.

"Green spandex?" Yahiko asked, confused, as Sasori talked to Shizune.

"Our gym teacher, wears green spandex." Temari answered with a shiver.

"There was sunsets, tears, and hugging that shouldn't be seen in school." Kankuro said.

Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, and Deidara exchanged glances.

"We can take them home now." Sasori said, coming over to the group.

They nodded, before leaving, with Gaara holding Sakura.

* * *

**~ Sabaku House, 5:30 pm ~**

"So are you going to keep her out of gym?" Konan asked.

"We can't. She has to do it." Nagato answered, rubbing his forehead.

"But the teacher-" Konan was cut of by Yahiko.

"Sakura-chan will get used to it. She's a strong girl. It'll just take time."

* * *

Gaara held Sakura as they laid on his bed. Her head rested on his chest, one of her hands rested over his heart. Gaara had one of his arms wrapped around her waist, while the other hand played with her hair.

"I don't like Gai-sensei." She told him.

"I don't either." Gaara told her.

"Kankuro's right, that shouldn't happen in a school." Sakura said, digust in her voice, making Gaara chuckle.

* * *

**AN: Please tell me what couples you want to see, or I wont be able to write it. Also tell me what you want to see in this story. Also I'm sorry about the length being so short, but having a little bit of writers block.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Karate club, 4:40 pm Wednesday 3rd April ~**

Sakura watched from the bench she, and Gaara was sitting on, with Temari, and Kankuro behind them, as the Karate club went through their drills.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? Gaara? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, as he and Yami came over.

"We're thinking of joining the Karate club." Sakura beamed.

"Like someone as weak as you could be on the Karate club." Neji sneered.

Neji was Hinata's cousin. He was a year older then them. He had long brown hair, that he normally had in a low ponytail, up in a high ponytail. He had pearl coloured eyes, and pale skin covering his lean, toned, and athletic frame, he was wearing the Karate uniform.

Gaara glared at Neji, not liking what he said about his twin, while Sakura just smiled. Though Yami could see the anger in her eyes, and how her smile was alittle tight, and fake.

"I bet my sister could beat you." Temari said, with a smirk.

"Whatever." Neji scoffed.

"Sakura, why don't you change, and then you can spar with Neji." Kankuro said, with a smirk like his twin.

Sakura nodded, and ran to the changing room to get changed into her gym clothes. Neji scoffed, as the three Sabaku siblings smirked at him.

When Sakura came skipping out, her hair was up in s messy bun. Neji, and Sakura went to the mat, and faced each other. The others in the Karate club sat on benches to watch the match. Most didn't think Sakura would last very long.

Neji, and Sakura bowed to each other, before Neji attacked her with a high kick. Sakura leaned back, and landed using her arms, and legs to keep her up. She kicked her feet up, making Neji lean back to stop her kicking him in the face.

She flipped back on to her feet, and slid in a fight stance, a smile playing on her lips. Neji growled, before rushing at her, and throwing punches, and kicks. Sakura either dodged, or blocked them before returning the punch or kick.

She hit him in the mouth, with a upper cut. Neji moved back, and wiped away the blood, with a growl, as he glared at her, before he attacked her again. Sakura blocked his attack, before she attacked, and knocked him to the ground, she lifted her left leg, and brought it down till it was inch away from his throat.

"I win." She chirped, before skipping over to Gaara, as Neji panted.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Sabaku house, 6:35 pm ~**

"We're home!" Nagato called in the house.

Sakura ran out of the living room, and leaped on Sasori's back.

"Welcome home, Na-chan, Sori-chan!" She said, as Gaara leaned against the wall, calmly watching his twin.

"NAGATO! WHAT'S FOR DINNER?" Kankuro shouted, from the living room, making Nagato's head drop, and Sakura giggle.

Nagato slumped as he walked towards the kitchen, muttering about how all his siblings wanted him for was for food.

Sasori smirked, as he carried Sakura back to the living room, with Gaara following them.

* * *

**~ Sabaku House, 10:30 pm ~**

"What did you think of the Hyuga boy?" Sakura asked, as leaned back into Gaara's chest.

"I don't like him. He's too full of himself." Gaara answered, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think we should watch out for Yami. It seems he can see behind my mask." Sakura said, thinking about how the Namikaze was almost studying her, whenever he was close to her.

Gaara nodded. He had also seen the blonde watching Sakura. He could also see that Sakura's act amused him.

Gaara sighed, before he buried his head into her neck, and closed his eyes, Sakura smiled, before she let sleep take her.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's so short, but I need your help with the pairings. So please tell me who you want with who. And also what you want to see in this story. Also do you want the twins to have a secret, and if so what is it, and who finds out about it?**

**So please review, and tell me, then hopefully the next update will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't been updating but I've been having family problems, and haven't been able to write.

I have also lost interest in my stories, but don't fear, my good friend Tilunar said she would take some of my stories, and rewrite them sometime after she finishes her story Through Time.

Again I'm really sorry, hopefully when Tilunar rewrites my stories they'll be better then what I wrote.

...


End file.
